Like Magic
by kbickel
Summary: “Do you feel that?” Renesmee asked suddenly, running her hands down the arms wrapped around her and looking out into the gray water. “Feel what?” “That pull. That irresistible pull. Is that the imprint or just..." She couldn't finish the sentence.
1. Hiding

Renesmee sat on the sun-bleached log, letting her feet dig into the wet sand. She watched as the clouds enveloped the last of the sun and tried to think about anything besides her current predicament. That promised perfect, sunny day seemed to fall through as the thunder clapped in the far distance, across the beach. Her white sundress was soggy and dirty from sitting in the sand. She sensed a presence nearby; it was pulling her somehow. The wind was picking up and the thick, salty air filled her nostrils before a woodsy, musky scent wafted toward her. Dog.

"I thought you'd be out all night," she called without turning around. She let a smile creep to her lips at the relief of his presence. It was like magnetism, gravity; her body rejoiced as he came up behind her.

"Ah, they let me off," Jacob said, letting a hand slide across the bare skin of her shoulder before sitting down. "Happy Birthday, Ness." He wrapped a warm arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. His head snapped back; a vision invaded his mind. Just a quick flash, but it was enough. A flash of skin on skin, pale on russet. A blissful gasp rang in his ears. More shocked than amused, a short laugh escaped him. "What was _that?_"

She was out of his grip before he finished the question, skidding across the sand with inhuman speed. Her cheeks were a soft pink, but Jacob could tell she was embarrassed by the way she kept her eyes on the sand and the way she kept clenching and unclenching her fists nervously. The heavy, copper tendrils hung around her face, hiding it. "Sorry," she muttered. "I didn't…mean for you to see that."

Jacob cocked his head to the side. "Is that why you've been here? Hiding from your father?"

"I am _not_ hiding," she said indignantly. Jacob's thick eyebrows rose. "I'm not," she lied. She brushed off her dress for something to do.

"You're hiding," he conceded, and heaved himself from the log. "And for good reason." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck. No new visions came, but the old one lingered. He had imagined it for a long time, but seeing it this way was what he had been waiting for. For her to want it just as bad.

There was a long stretch of silence before they spoke again. "Do you feel that?" Renesmee asked suddenly, running her hands down the arms wrapped around her and looking out into the gray water.

"Feel what?"

"That pull. That irresistible pull. Is that the imprint or just…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She was afraid of the answer.

But Jacob knew what she meant. "Both," he whispered, and kissed her ear. "It's both." He hid his face in her long hair as he spread his fingers wide across her stomach and rubbed gently, as if she had belly ache. They both heard her heart accelerate.

Her hand found his broad shoulder. She gripped it tightly. _Make love to me._ An echo of the words reverberated off the walls of his mind and soon he was kissing her with a force that took her breath away. And then he was gone.

Renesmee's eyes snapped open to a large blur swirling in front of her. Jacob changed and a giant wolf stood before her. Even in wolf-form, Renesmee could see a new hunger in Jacob's eyes. He nodded behind him, signaling to get on his back. Renesmee just rolled her eyes and darted past him, creating a blur of white and flinging sand onto him. Jacob let out a playful growl and took off to catch up with her.


	2. Rapture

They lurched out of the woods, raking up wet earth with inhuman feet and paws. They raced to the Black's ramshackle house and skidded to a halt by the backdoor. Renesmee watched with new eyes as Jacob transformed back. The current of his transformation swept her hair back from her face. Before she got the chance to get a good look at him, he was kissing her, willing her up the steps with his lips. Excitement twisted his stomach as he twirled her around on the top step. He felt around behind his back with his hand, searching for the doorknob. He pushed against the dilapidated door and stepped onto warm hardwood. Renesmee took a deep breath as she stood there, deliberating. She peeked around him, into the small living room. She had been here millions of times; she practically grew up here. Each time she looked at Jacob, she saw his house. It was a part of him, which meant it was a part of her, as well.

Before she could come to her conclusion, Jacob yanked her inside by the arms and kicked the door shut behind him. He walked her backwards, keeping his lips on hers and his hands on her waist, to his small bedroom. He locked the door behind him and turned to watch Renesmee slip the thin straps of her dress from her shoulders. She did it timidly, but always kept eye contact. She was like her father in that way.

He closed the distance between them and pulled her to her feet. He swept the long curls from her neck and kissed the pale white skin that welcomed him there. His lips fit perfectly in the hollow under her ear, and they lingered there as he took in her scent; she was just sweet enough. Renesmee was breathing hard and a frantic thrumming filled her chest. Her forehead crashed on his broad shoulder. _I'm scared. _Even in her head she couldn't make her voice sound strong.

"Don't be," Jacob murmured as he moved his lips across her cheek, to her lips. He kissed her softly, without haste.

"Wait, wait," she mumbled against his lips. Jacob assumed the worst and pulled back, not wanting to push her too far. But she was smiling slightly when he examined her expression. She reached up and put one small hand to his heart.

Memories were flashing through his head like an old movie, choppy and fleeting, but they were beautiful all the same. They both felt his heart accelerate as he remembered them.

_Soft, rust-colored fur in her hand. She sat on his back, huddled against his shoulder blades. They walked the borderline of trees where the beach began. _Jacob brought her there as a toddler because a nap was guaranteed. Walking the tree line was all that was needed before she was snoozing atop his back, rocked into slumber by the slow motion of his movements. She showed him the dreams she had sleeping on his back, always with the smooth symphony of waves in the distance.

There was a glimpse of Jacob's bare backside, and they both started laughing, filling the empty house. She remembered the first time she accidentally saw him naked after a transformation, trying to sneak up on him and the result ending with her darting out of the woods crying, _"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" _and hearing Jacob's booming laugh echo throughout the woods. The comical scene transitioned into the living room of the Cullen's house, where Jacob sat casually on the white couch, rolling his eyes. _"I understand that this sort of thing is…inevitable. I only ask that you take it slow. _Very_ slow."_ Edward's kissing lecture consisted mainly of Jacob rolling his eyes while Edward spoke and then read his mind, staring him down until Bella came and broke it up, shielding both Jacob and Renesmee's minds. _"Alright, enough of the Spanish Inquisition," _she would say, and of course Edward would give in, but only with one last glance Jacob's way. Once Edward was out of the room, she remembered Jacob winking at her with a playful smirk.

She remembered the first time they held hands, their first kiss, their first more-than-a-kiss, always lingering on the small parts. The way the heat of Jacob's hand enveloped hers, and the contrast of their skin tones. The slight rumbling in her stomach as she felt his breath on her face before his broad lips covered hers. She imagined time stopping and the world fading away. She remembered her overheated skin as he moved his hand lower than he ever had and the bliss that followed. Finally, her last memory seemed to stay the longest, though it was the shortest of all. His eyes, black as crude oil, staring into hers. _"I love you. So much."_ Her whole body had tingled with elation at his words. The memory itself was cloudy, as if she remembered it as a dream. At the time, she thought it had been.

Their bodies were already rejoicing at the proximity they were allowed. They opened their eyes at the same time with small smiles. Renesmee wiped a hand across Jacob's forehead, sweeping the loose hairs from his face and curling them behind his ear. He lifted her up by the waist and kissed her, twirling around in a circle before lying her softly on his bed. With hands on Jacob's shoulders, she imagined butterflies in her stomach. Jacob chuckled against her lips.

"Sorry," she whispered shakily. "Couldn't help it." She tried to stop the visuals she was giving him.

"No," he murmured. "No, I like them." He was so used to knowing her thoughts, her dreams, that he felt alone, empty, when he couldn't see them. He soothed her, whispering things while he lifted the dress from her hips. She lie there, letting the waves pull her under. She felt the slick fabric of the sheets against the bare skin of her back and opened her eyes to find him hovering over her. He pulled the worn comforter around them and settled, closing the distance.

There was an ache in her belly, a pulling. She wanted him closer, as close as possible. He seemed to understand. There was a moment as their eyes passed a message, before he moved softly against her, and entered. She was panting; it hurt, bad. "I don't think this is going to work," she gasped, trying not to cry out.

"Oh right." He looked a little flustered. He thought for a moment. "Why don't you…try it instead," he suggested. She looked at him questionably. He answered by twisting until he was under her, and she was straddling his waist. She felt self-conscious, like she was on stage. She touched her hand to his bare chest quickly, asking him what to do.

He pushed her hips back until she felt him against her. "Ah," she gasped, and understood. She kneeled over him and took a deep breath. She lowered herself slowly onto him, taking her time and breathing loudly. She felt a rip and cried out; she couldn't help it. She took a break, apologizing with her hands.

After awhile he navigated her hips with his hands, up and down slowly, so that the pain became only a forgotten whisper. She kept her hands on him, showing him bursts of color and figures and echoes of his voice but nothing solid. Her mind was a vibrant abyss, and Jacob rested there.

He couldn't take it anymore, and neither could she. He took control, rolling them over gently until he towered over her once again. He moved against her again and again, the whimpers she was giving him pushing him farther and farther. She had the grip of a vampire on him, and it left bruises, but they disappeared as soon as they formed. She clung to him, and they drifted higher and higher. Rapture took them both, and they were breathing each other's air like it was scarce. Renesmee shared what she saw; a blinding white light that flashed in front of her eyes brilliantly. Heat filled her, and she shook violently at how sensitive she was. The slightest movement from him was like a jolt, buckling her hips and crying out until he stopped, exhausted and euphoric.

Jacob had taken something from her, but had given so much more back. His hands never left her body; smoothing her hair back or tracing her overheated skin delicately. She curled into her spot; tucked under his arm with her head hidden in his neck. She kissed the pulsing vein there, relishing in the soothing current of his blood.

"Show me something," he whispered, letting one finger graze the line of her neck, in between her breasts to her stomach, where he rested his warm hand. She cupped his face in her hand and closed her heavy lids.

_I love you. So much, _she told him with a voice like windchimes. She showed him more memories and plans for the future and things she just thought up, but they soon turned blurry, swirling into colors and figures without faces. He recognized himself there, though, and smiled as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
